Coquette (IV)
| Sitzplätze = 2 (Fahrer und Beifahrer) | Wert = 41.000 Dollar | Tuning-Werkstatt = | Im Fuhrpark von = | Technische Daten = Technische Daten | Höchstgeschw. = ca. 344 km/hGTAIV.net | 0–100 km/h = | Antrieb = Hinterradantrieb | Getriebe = Fünf-Gang-Schaltung | Gewicht = 1.600 Kilogramm | Maße = | Motortyp = | Schadensrisiko = | Fahrzeugfamilie = Coquette-Fahrzeugfamilie }} Die Coquette (dt. Kokette) ist ein Sportwagen aus Grand Theft Auto IV, der auf der Chevrolet Corvette C5 basiert und von Invetero hergestellt wird. Die Scheinwerfer und die Front des Wagens ähneln stark dem Honda NSX von 2005. Das Auto ähnelt außerdem dem Ferrari F512 M. Er könnte der Nachfolger des Banshee aus Vice City und Vice City Stories sein. Fahrbericht Der Wagen besitzt einen starken V8 Frontmotor, ein Fünf-Gang-Sportgetriebe und Hinterradantrieb. Außerdem ist der Wagen sehr leicht, was zu seiner schnellen Natur beiträgt. Die Coquette ist mit 344 km/h vom Top Speed her der zweitschnellste Wagen aus GTA IV, zusammen mit dem Turismo. Auch ist die Coquette der Wagen mit der zweitbesten 0-100 Beschleunigung, direkt nach dem Sultan RS. Auf der Viertelmeile hingegen ist die Coquette mit glatten 11 Sekunden genauso schnell wie der Sultan RS. Die Coquette hat des Weiteren ein sehr gutes Handling und eben so gute Bremsen. Im Zusammenspiel mit dem drehmomentstarken Motor ist die Coquette perfekt zum Driften geeignet, ohne das man die Kontrolle über den Wagen allzu schnell verliert. Auch hält der Wagen so einigen Schaden aus, lässt sich jedoch wesentlich schneller durch Frontalkollisionen ausschalten, als Autos mit Heckmotoren, wie etwa der Comet, oder der Turismo. Ein Problem des Wagens ist jedoch, dass er auf nasser Straße nur noch äußerst schwer zu kontrollieren ist. Durch die flache Form der Coquette ist es möglich, unter vielen Autos hindurchzufahren, wenn man nicht vorbeikommt. Prädestiniert hiefür scheint der Patriot, aber es geht mit diversen anderen Modellen ebenso. Nahezu alle Pickups und Geländewagen sind wie geschaffen, von der Coquette „unter-überholt“ zu werden. Fundorte GTA IV, The Lost and Damned und The Ballad of Gay Tony # Häufig in Suffolk, City Hall, Castle Gardens, Castle Garden City, The Exchange und Little Italy anzutreffen, Algonquin GTA IV # Vor der Kirche in Suffolk, Algonquin (für Stevies Autoklau-SMS) # Während der Mission Payback ''(schwarz, mit Perlglanz, dessen Farbe jedoch variiert) # Bei der Mission ''Undress to Kill steht der Wagen am Hinterausgang, wenn die Besitzer versuchen zu fliehen Trivia * Nicht allzu oft lässt sich von diesem Modell auch eine Version in Weiß mit einem umlaufenden roten Streifen finden, die ganz offensichtlich an die von Templeton Peck (Face) in der Serie „Das A-Team“ gefahrene Corvette erinnern soll. * In der Coquette ist Liberty Rock Radio standardmäßig eingestellt. * Das Heck des Wagens kam in der Beta-Fassung noch ohne den deutlichen „Coquette“-Schriftzug aus. * Eine weitere Hommage an das Original ist das Cockpit, welches sichtbar an die Corvette angelehnt wurde, vom Tacho über Lenkrad bis hin zur Türverkleidung. * Fährt man eine NRG-900, sieht man deutlich mehr Coquettes im Straßenverkehr. Galerie Coquette GTA IV.png|Die Front- und Seitenansicht der Coquette Coquette Heck GTA_IV.png|Heck- und Seitenansicht Coquette Stevie.jpg|Die Coquette aus Stevies Autoklau-Missionen Coquette A-Team.jpg|Coquette in „A-Team“-ähnlicher Gestaltung Coquette_badges.png|Textur der Aufschriften und Bildmarken Einzelnachweise en:Coquette es:Coquette fr:Coquette pl:Coquette ru:Coquette sv:Coquette Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Fahrzeuge Kategorie:Sportwagen Kategorie:Coupés